


Acceptance

by Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Evil Percy Weasley, F/M, Feminine Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Blaise Zabini, Good Theodore Nott, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Helpful Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Crossdressing, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Pansexual Theodore Nott, Past Rape/Non-con, Percy Weasley Bashing, Protective Blaise Zabini, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Sad Draco Malfoy, Set in 4th year, Slow Burn, Soft Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Toxic Pansy Parkinson, Trauma, Traumatized Draco Malfoy, bi curious Blaise zabini
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid/pseuds/Powerbottoms_malfoy_reid
Summary: In which Percy Weasley attacks Draco at the Quidditch World Cup before his 4th year. Leaving the boy to be very traumatized and him to spiral down. Harry Potter who loves to be the savior of everyone can’t help but notice Draco change of behavior. Will Draco accept Harry’s help or will he continue to spiral into a dark hole of depression.——I haven’t read the book or watched the movie in forever so forgive me for anything that might seem as horribly written.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black & Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 38
Kudos: 203





	1. The Rape

**Author's Note:**

> I have direction for this story but I hope it comes out good. Also the rape will not be in great detail as I do not want to trigger anyone. Also this work will be in 3rd person unless said other wise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the Quidditch ball and Percy take too much of a liking into Draco Malfoy.

It was the morning of the Quidditch World Cup as Draco fidgets around in his black suit his father made him wear. He loved Quidditch and is excited for the game but he hate how his father was coming. His father took the fun out of everything. “Stop fidgeting Draco.” Lucius rolls his eyes at his son.

“Sorry.” Draco mumbles as they leave out. It doesn’t take long to get there. He follows Lucius to their seats. Somehow they end up passing the Weasley’s. He heard the youngest male Weasley ask Arthur about how high they are. He pay’s no attention until his father makes a sly comment.

“Well put it this way, if it rains you’ll be the first to know.” He hears out his father mouth. Draco was about to roll his eyes and move along until he saw Potter with them. Of course he would be with them. Why wouldn’t he?

Draco take that as his moment to gloat about their seats. He loves watching Potter face twist. He smirks until he feels his father cane on his stomach. He sighs lowly letting himself drift off. Nothing he does pleases his father so why try.

Draco allows his father to speak as he zones out. Just moving when he sees his father begin to walk. They get to their seat and he instantly curve his lips into a smile. Even with his father here he wasn’t gonna let him ruin the game. He looks around amazed by the place. The stadium is huge with so many people. “Wow.” He mumbles to himself.

The game begins and he finds himself cheering. Letting all the adrenaline and excitement run through him. Forgetting about his terrible reality.

After being there for a long time he feels himself need to go to the bathroom. He tries to hold it but his body was demanding a release. He huffs lowly “father I need to use it. I’ll be right back.”

He stands up ushering himself down and out to a restroom near. He sneers when he enters seeing a Weasley. What’s his name? Peter? Percy? Oh it’s definitely Percy.. he thinks.

Draco unzips his pants and allow his length free. He uses the urinal. Draco could feel a stare on him. Instantly he moved to cover himself as he finishes. Once he done he had stuff himself in his pants still feeling a stare.

He turns seeing the Weasley. “What weasel?” He growls “Like what you see?” Draco smirks although he feels himself not moving closer to the sinks as that is where the Weasley is standing.

“Yeah, very much actually.” Percy smirks at the younger boy who is very much younger than him. Percy being 19 and Draco just turning 14 this summer.

“Uhm.” Draco was lost for words instinctively moving back when the Weasley moves closer.

“What have no comeback, Malfoy?” Percy emphasizes on the word Malfoy having a very dark look on his face. He reaches out slowly stroking his face.

“Don’t touch me” Draco growls as he reaches for his wand before remembering his father had him leave it at home for some reason. Percy chuckles noticing his worried face.

Percy moves dangerously close to Draco, almost their lips touching. Draco looks towards the door hoping someone would walk in at any moment and save him from the situation but to his disappointment nobody seem to be walking in.

“Look.. I don’t want no trouble. Please just let me-“ Draco jumps as the older boy let his lip touch the side of his neck and begin to suck on it. “S-Stop.” He whimpers sounding way more pathetic than he wanted to sound. Draco isn’t psychically tough, he never had to fight unless it was with his wand.

“Or what malfoy? You’ll tell on me? Like anyone would believe you.” Percy chuckles and Draco gets the courage to push the boy off but his hands are caught and pinned together. “Nice try pretty boy but this isn’t how it’s gonna work. I’m the one in charge here.”

Draco clenches his eyes shut as the 19 year old continues to kiss his neck. He sniffles feeling embarrassed when he feels his member get hard at the kisses. He doesn’t like this, why is he hard? He didn’t want this.

Percy just smirks as he yanks his Draco’s pants off along with his boxers. Draco’s face turns a tomato color fully exposed. “Be a good boy and I promise I won’t be to rough”

“Please stop. I don’t want this.” Draco tries to plead lowly. The Weasley ignores him pulling his own pants down with a hard on also. Draco eyes widen at how big he was. He immediately starts squirming. He didn’t want this. He doesn’t know why his body hasn’t been squirming the whole time but now it seemed to be TO real. Now his body caught up with the fear in his head as he begins to scream for help before Percy magically silence him. He doesn’t stop the squirming though.

Percy liked the squirming and a malfoy under him. He loved the feeling of being more powerful than a malfoy. He could do whatever he wanted to the boy. The darkness in Percy eyes turns darker as he forces himself into the boy. Moaning more as Draco cries silently under him not able to speak still struggling.

The more Draco struggles the more Percy went rough. After a while Draco feels his body just give up on him as he just wants the pain to be over. Percy had came in the tiny boy who is bleeding and finally removed himself out of Draco satisfied in himself.

Percy lifted the magic off the boy cleaning him by a simple spell before patting his head. “Good boy.” He whispers leaving the boy traumatized and in pain.

Draco doesn’t move as he just sobs. All he felt was pain, even with the blood all gone he felt the pain still. He had no idea he could feel this much pain at once. After what feels like forever Draco brain begin to work just enough for the boy to move.

Draco pulls his pants and underwear back up shaking every step of the way. He tries not to limp from the pain but there was a limp there if you paid attention. He goes to the sink looking in the mirror. He had no bruises on his face but he looked terrible. He didn’t have to look to know their was bruising on his wrist and body under his outfit. He turns the sink on splashing water in his face and dries off hoping nobody can tell he has been crying... or he was just .. violated by an Weasley.

He jumps almost falling hearing the door open. He turns seeing another Weasley and Harry. Of course it’ll be them. Draco immediately pushes past them not wanting to be no where near them. He hears Harry voice call out for him. He can’t tell the tone or make out the words but he sure he was just yelling at him for pushing him.

Numbly making his way towards his seats he realize the game is over. He missed the rest of the game. His father is going to be pissed he was gone half of the game. Speaking of his father that is who he so happens to bump into. “Ouch sorry.” He whispers scared.

“Where have you been Draco?” Lucius voice spoke making the boy raise his head immediately.

“I uhm...” he thinks before seeing Blaise walk by and quickly lies “I been when friends. I’m sorry father” he muster up a smile.

“And you figure you’ll lie and sneak off? Think I wouldn’t care?” He could see his father irritation. Quickly Draco shakes his head.

“No sir. I went to the restroom. I just bumped into Blaise. I assumed it would have been alright. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know.” a few seconds of silence Lucius can tell something was off with his son but he doesn’t presses it and says “alright.” And they quickly head home. Draco doesn’t know why his father wanted to go home so quickly but he wasn’t complaining.

Draco doesn’t bother greeting his mother as he immediately goes to his room laying down, where he sobs softly into his pillow reliving the rape in his head til he found himself drifting to sleep.


	2. Drifting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has been really not himself and this Mainly takes place on the train to Hogwarts. Harry is curious on what’s going on with Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im hoping to post 2x every Tuesday:) Also Remus is still an teacher while Moody (Crouch JR) teaches another subject.

It has been a week since the game and the Malfoy parents are worried about their son. The boy had completely shut himself off since they got back from the game. The boy had only ate the bare minimum that the Elves had served him and he hadn’t even received the news about the attack at the campsite after Lucius brought him home.

“Honey it is almost time for you to leave to Hogwarts. Are you packed?” Narcissa questioned her son sweetly opening the door. She sees her son head on his knees looking like a lost puppy and this causes her to sigh. 

Both her and Lucius know they aren’t the best parents but they of course care about their one and only son’s well being.

“I’m ready mother.” Draco sighs as he whispers “I think I am just going to go by myself.. I don’t need my mother or father to take me.” Draco continues to whispers trying to get himself out of the slump he fallen into but he can’t help it. He just feels so tiny now and like he could be touched again at any moment. Since that night he hasn’t let his wand leave his side.

_I’m a malfoy, I can’t believe I allowed this to happen._ Draco thinks to himself so frustrated with how he is reacting. _It isn’t even that big of a deal._

“Are you sure honey?” Narcissa frowns.

“Yeah.” Draco shrugs trying to ignore his her sadness and he stands up heading to the floo.

“Okay, if you’re sure..” she says watching him leave without a kiss or goodbye. She sure hope her boy is alright. With that in thought she goes to the kitchen where her husband is eating some breakfast. “Hello my dear.”

“Hello, where is Draco?” Lucius ask lifting his head easily hiding his concern.

“Well, he already left. He said he wanted to go alone. I sure hope our boy is okay.” She whispers sitting down. Lucius nods sighing.

As they continue their breakfast Draco finds himself at the platform 9 3/4. Like he has every year but this time he is alone. Completely alone. Well he can see other wizards surrounding him saying goodbye to their families but Draco feels completely lonely.

As Draco stands there zoned out in his own world he doesn’t notice he was being started at and at that by the one and only Harry Potter at that.

“You guys have a good year and please no trouble.” Molly says as she kisses all of her kids goodbye.

“We will try mom but you never know with Ron. You know since he is friends with the chosen one and all” Fred snickers with his twin.

“Hey!” Ron pouts and Harry would have reacted also if he wasn’t to busy staring at the boy he would consider his enemy. He can’t help but think about their small interaction at the Quidditch game a week ago.

The boy would of normally insulted Harry and his friends but he didn’t. He looked super terrified that day. Not only that he also looked completely out of it. Like just now, Malfoy looks completely out of it. “It’s not worth it” he jumps not expecting his friend to talk in his ear.

“Bug off Ron” Harry glares as he grabs his chest from being terrified a minute ago.

“I’m just saying that you shouldn’t even try. I know you have this whole hero complex going on but is he really worth your time?”

“You was there and saw him last week with me.. Ron I don’t know what happened to him but you and I both know it wasn’t anything good. Even if it’s Malfoy we’re talking about... I can’t just.. let him suffer by himself.” Harry says.

“Just remember you can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.” Ron mumbles walking onto the train and rolling his eyes making Harry frowns. Harry know the boy is right but he can’t get over how frighten Malfoy looked when they walked into the bathroom.

_I’ve seen that look before. I’ve given that look when I’ve been with the Dursley’s._ Harry knows Ron wouldn’t understand because he never been in such a situation where he so desperately needed help but couldn’t get it.

Realizing Draco is gone Harry finally follows his friend onto the train and they find a compartment to sit in and begin to talk about the year. “I can’t wait to see Lupin again. He been hiding out with Sirius all summer.” Harry mentions sadly.

“You didn’t go see them this summer?” Hermione ask confused.

“Well it was kind of hard when you know the Dursley‘s hardly let me leave my room.”

“Maybe you can stay with your godfather during breaks.” She suggested.

“I can ask but remember Sirius is still wanted so they have to be careful. I’ll talk to Lupin before break and hopefully he will say yes.” Harry smiles leaning his head on the window thinking about staying with his godfather Sirius and His godfather boyfriend Lupin. Who so happens to be his teacher also.

Meanwhile, Draco is in a compartment with Blaise and pansy wishing he could just die. The boy has a pounding headache and he wishes pansy would shut up so it would go away. He lays his head on the window and closes his eyes. “Tired man? We only been on the ride for like 10 minutes.” Blaise ask.

“I just have an headache. Not a big deal.” Draco gives a small fake smile closing his eyes just wishing it would all just end here. No more sadness or pain. Mentally and physically, even though most of his bruises are healed it’s like he can feel the pain the same day the rape happened.

Draco let out a big sigh. Usually he would be loving a conversation with pansy and Blaise. He probably would be bragging over something simple or complaining about _Potter_. He wants the motivation to be himself. _I shouldn’t show them I’m weak, I should be happy and not letting this get to me._

Draco then in that moment decided to be himself again. Forget what happened and be happy. He isn’t weak nor broken. He is a happy spoiled kid who is superior to everyone around him. Of course this will be when he wakes up because he had drifted asleep within just a few minutes of thinking.


	3. A lil bit of PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re still on the train. We see how Draco reacts to being around an weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the support !

“Malfoy” _Leave_ _me alone._ “Malfoy, get up.” groaning not realizing the voice is from Harry Potter he sits up rubbing his head. He slowly looks around jumping seeing the boy in front of him and a lot of people surrounded behind him.

”what the fu-“ Draco begins to say before a short brown headed girl named pansy leaped into his arms like she thought he died. To be fair she thought he did as they been trying to wake him for 30 minutes.

Draco immediately pushes her off not liking to be touch and he instantly curls into a ball panting. “Don’t fucking touch me!” He snarls out.

”Draco-“

“What the bloody hell happened?” Draco ask trying to steady his breathing.

_get out, get out, GET OUT!_ Draco mind repeats as his body begins to fully shake.His thoughts are less from being crowded by a lot of people and more from Pansy touching him.

”Draco, Blaise and me have been trying to awake you for 20 minutes before I freaked out and tried to get help. Potter had been trying for 10 minutes now.” Pansy spoke frowning. “I thought you was dead!”

”I was breathing wasn’t I?” Draco ask with a glare.

”yeah, bu-“

”then clearly I wasn’t dead.” Draco give a dramatic eye roll still shaking. “You couldn’t of got anyone besides Potter?” Insulting Potter oddly helps the boy calm down a little.

”Hey, He was the only one to wake you up.” Blaise finally speaks up and of course it’s to defend _Harry Potter._ Draco groans putting his head in his hand leaning on his legs. _What did I do to deserve this._ Draco wants to scream. He probably would if he wasn’t crowded _still_ but he doesn’t. He composes himself to sit up and look in Potter’s direction.

”Fine, I’m not thanking you for waking me up but thank you for easing my friends from being scared.” He doesn’t even give him a pretend smile. “Now can everyone leave now that Saint Potter saved the day.”

”I didn’t-“

”yes, yes you did. You always save the day” _besides the one time I actually needed you._ “You are the hero of the Wizarding ward. Now go enjoy your fame or something.”

“Malfoy I don’t-“

”what? You don’t what Potter? You don’t wanna get fame for saving a death eaters son? Or did you not want to save me at all. Not that I was in danger.” Draco spoke bitterly. The more he sits there the more he gets heated. His body begins to shake in anger now. 

It wasn’t long until Draco eyes move behind Potter and sees the Weasley. He doesn’t even notice everyone besides his 2 friends and the golden Trio left as he begins to feel numb. He doesn’t know if it’s from anger or fear, probably both. “Go suck up to your perfect weasley’s or something.” He mumbles feeling his mouth go dry. His logical side knows Ron isn’t his brother but his logical side isn’t in control right now. He can’t help but let his brain shut down as he just stares at Ron.

Suddenly in Draco mind Ron turns to Percy as the red headed boy opens his mouth. Draco digs his nails into his wrist so hard as he the boy recites words he told him that night of the rape. _It’s not real. It’s not real. Percy graduated. He’s not here._

Physically all the others in the compartment could see is Draco body tense up and curl in a ball. He is rocking back and fourth as he tear at his newly healed wrist. Of course they don’t know it’s newly healed though.

“Why is he afraid of you!?” Pansy exclaims to the redhead boy.

“I don’t know. I didn’t do anything!” Ron exclaims back.

”Then why is our friend so scared of you! He wasn’t like that last time I saw him.” Blaise accuses. As they begin to bicker back and fourth Harry slides closer to Draco who is incoherent at the moment.

Grabbing his hands slowly trying to stop the boy from injuring himself Harry whispers “Draco,” he waits for an answer but no comes as the boy is out of it “Draco. Whatever is going on inside your brain.. your safe.”

Harry allows the boy to dig his nails into his skin. “Draco, let’s go find a quiet Compartment.” Harry pulls the boy up sliding past the bickering 4 and finds a better place to sit.

Harry smile’s when the boy slowly allows his grip to loosen. “You don’t have to talk about it. Just take a moment. You aren’t in any type of danger.”

Draco nods slowly sliding on his side curling in a ball on Harry’s Lap. Draco is very grateful for Harry not forcing anything out. 

”how much longer to Hogwarts..” he ask. Harry shrugs.

”No idea but I assume not much longer.” He nods as he begins picking at Harry’s pants quietly. _He’s so comfortable, how dare the world make his lap this comfortable._ It kind of annoyed Draco how comfortable Harry _—no Potter_ was with just the silence. He know he should be happy about it because he doesn’t wanna talk about it but he just can’t be happy.

”thank you.” Draco musters up the courage to mumble.

”No need. If I was in that situation I would want someone to get me out of there, and look I know I’m not your friend but the other four was being self centered and not actually caring about you. If they did they would of put their differences aside and helped you.” The boy smiles before laughing. “Knowing at least 2 out of the four personally I can guarantee they are pouting.”

Draco smiles, “what did I say before? You just _have_ to save everyone don’t you?” Suddenly Draco whole demeanor changes again thinking back to that day. _Except for you when Percy-_

“Yeah, besides you that day..” Harry says lowly interrupting Draco inner thoughts. Harry only got the courage to speak about it because he could tell the change in the boy’s mood almost instantly after the slight tease. “Something happened to you at the Quidditch game and I wasn’t there to save you.”

”N-No. Nothing happened.” The blonde hair boy stutters lightly shaking his head viciously into Harry’s lap. “Why would you think anything happened? I’m fine. My father would never allow anything bad happen to me.”

”Malfoy... When we got to the bathroom after the game, you was so out of it. You was not okay. Even though Ron thought the next day it had something to do with the attack later that night but-“

”what attack?” Draco looks up. He didn’t hear about any attack.

”you didn’t hear?” Harry frowns assuming Draco would know but he explains what happened anyways. Just by Draco reaction he easily could tell he had no idea. “I’m glad you was safe.”

“yeah” Draco laughs at the irony. The day death eaters wanted to attack and basically scare people he is attacked by some other monster called an Weasley. Unknowingly he lets his hand go back into his wrist getting anxiety just thinking about the night again.

“hey Draco.”

”mhm?”

”are you okay? Truly.”

”Yeah I guess.”

“I know you’re supposed to hate me but I’m always here okay?” Potter gently grabs Draco hands again not wanting the boy to hurt himself.

”mhm.”

”I’m serious.”

”I know Potter. I’ll be fine. I’ll go back to being your enemy and a bully in no time. My behavior isn’t from that night okay? Nothing happened. It is just family issues okay? Nothing happened.” Draco begins to shake again. Draco knows it had happened. He isn’t in denial about what happened, he just wants it to be over with it and for it to never affect him ever again.

”Draco—.”

“No, you call me Malfoy. I call you Potter. Just because my feelings is being stupid doesn’t change that.”

”Your feelings aren’t stupid.”

”they are.” _and I just want them to go away._

”I can see your hurting. You don’t have to talk to me.. but talk to someone. I don’t know what happened but—“

”you are very correct. You don’t know what happen so don’t pretend you do! Even if you did, you aren’t my fucking friend! Never have, Never will be. So go have fun with your perfect weasley’s and your Mudblood of a friend!” Draco explodes sitting up as the shaking is getting worse. He wants to forget what happened but every time he thinks of Weasley his can’t help but react to it and Potter isn’t helping.

”why do you keep saying that? _Perfect Weasley’s._ ”

”because that’s what they are, don’t you see?! That’s how everyone sees them!” _and nobody would believe me an malfoy over an Weasley._

”An Weasley hurt you didn’t they.”

“Like I said before, **_NOTHING_** **_HAPPENED!_**. So please just stop.” _Why won’t he just stop. Why can’t he just be like everyone else and not care. I’m a malfoy, it doesn’t matter if I get hurt._

”Which Weasley? I was with them all night.”

”fucking damn it Potter just leave it alone!” and with that Draco can’t deal with the conversation anymore so he gets up leaving the compartment. _If he really wanted to help me he would of been their that night to save me._


	4. What a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco is still is off. Draco shows a bit interest in feminine items and also he gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas. I’m so happy you guys enjoy the book so far.

Once Draco had left Harry by himself he tried to look for a compartment where it was empty but to his dismay there was none open. So the boy had spent rest of his time on the train on the floor thinking to himself. _stupid, stupid, stupid coward_ Draco’s invoice told him as he dig his nails into his wrist. He stares blankly as his brain tries to work everything that happened in the last week out. Why must he be _this_ affected by some stupid _Weasley?_

Draco luckily finds some composer when the train stops at their destination so he could face his friends to get his things. “Hey.” He says lamely causing him to cringe slightly. _Fuck, when did I become this awkward and insecure._

_oh right when an Weasley decided to ra-_ “hey dude. Where did you go? Thought Potter might of snuck you off to kill you or something.” Blaise laughs with his shiny teeth showing.

”as if.” Draco scuffs before laughing.

”well where was you then?” Pansy questions as she jumps a little to try and get rest of her stuff. Draco watches as Blaise slowly grabs her waist pulling her back so he can grab it. Which causes Draco to fake gag.

”That PDA is not cute on either of you.” Draco says loudly as his faces twist, he tried to say it as a joke but it definitely didn’t come out that way. Both of his friends roll their eyes.

”It is literally just us three Draco, shes my girlfriend and it’s not like I was full on making out with her. I helped her get her bag.” Blaise says before adding on, “and since when did you care about that? Actually we had a full make out session in front of you and you cheered it on.”

”yeah well that was before-“ Draco angrily cuts himself off before shaking his head. “It’s nothing, I just was joking jeez.”

Draco stomps off to inside Hogwarts where everyone is in The Great Hall. Draco smiles taking a deep breathe as he walks to the end of the table. _Ah, some peace._

Sadly, that did not last long as he felt Potter eyes burn holes into his skull. He tries to ignore it as he looks anywhere besides the Gryffindor table. Draco had never been so grateful to hear Dumbledore speak. Of course they start out with usual sorting of the first years, which not many are brought to Slytherin but still a decent amount for them to surround Draco which leads him to groaning moving further into a corner not wanting to be around chatty children.

However nobody foreseen that Dumbledore would continue his speech they way he did “Now that we are all settled and sorted...” the elderly man starts out as he works his way into a speech about the _tri-wizard tournament_ that Hogwarts will be hosting this years.

Draco couldn’t help but perk a bit up at the thought of any type of game. Draco is very competitive. He could be a bit bratty and a sore loser whenever he loses. Matter of fact the boy is also a sore winner as he can’t help but brag when he wins.

With the excitement running through Draco he doesn’t even hear Dumbledore announce the girl school as the group of girl come out dancing very beautifully. “Wow” Draco mumbles to himself seeing them release butterflies around them as they come in the hall in a very eloquently manner.

He is left in a daze as the boys from Drumstrang walks in showing off. However, this doesn’t stop the bout from checking them out subconsciously as he is gay but Draco still can’t get over the beauty the girls had walking in.

The beautiful blue outfits they wore causes Draco to drift off into his own head. Draco sometimes daydream about being able to wear such feminine outfits. No, he doesn’t want to be an girl nor does he want to wear it _all_ the time but he hopes one day in the future he could freely wear a skirt on some occasions.

He knows he would completely be disowned in an millisecond if his family found out he sometimes daydream about wearing skirts and dresses. Draco knew it wasn’t normal, that men didn’t wear such things but that doesn’t stop him from wanting too.

Shaking his thoughts away he focus back on Dumbledore as he continues on. “Now children with a lot of extra guest and the tournament being quite dangerous the staff had decided to hire a few people who can help keep everything running smoothly for the year...”

Before Dumbledore announced the new people he hired he extends the speech by going on about being welcoming and on their best behavior. “Now I gladly would like to welcome Auror Brekham, Auror Prinston, and Auror Weasley!”

_Weasley_. Draco body freezes as he watches the three walk into the Great Hall. Draco could tell all three Auror’s was young and probably didn’t realize that they was sentenced to a bullshit job but that is not what his main focus is on.

It was on trying to keep a steady breathe and not freak out that Percy Weasley will be at the school all year. _What if he tries to hurt me again. What if that’s why he took this job. No, I can’t be that important... Why did he have to be here?_ Draco takes a very deep but shaky breathe as tries not to make a scene.

Looking up he doesn’t have just one person staring at him but two. One with a very devilish smirk and the other with a very worried look. Draco takes the chance to give a small smile to Potter in hope to get him off his back. When Potter smiles back he could easily tell that the boy didn’t realize his mood change was from Percy. With that in mind Draco completely ignores Percy as he begins to grab some food to eat.

_Lord, it’s gonna be a long year._


End file.
